


Знакомство (Introductions)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фиклет по заявке на ЖЖ о первом знакомстве персонажей. Старскрим встречает своих "Энергоновых сикеров" Тандеркрэкера и Скайварпа. ТиСи нерешителен. Варп заинтригован. Старскрим… хитер, конечно же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство (Introductions)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Introductions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458255) by [Fierceawakening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening). 



Двое сикеров опирались о стену перед Старскримом. Один, холодного серо-голубого цвета, пристально рассматривал Старскрима сквозь полузакрытую отпику. Другой, ниже и шире, чем синий, скрестил руки, тщательно изучая Старскрима. Этот был покрашен в черный с широкими фиолетовыми полосами на крыльях.

\- Значит, ты теперь новый Аэро-воздушный командир, - сказал синий спустя некоторое время.

\- Значит, - ответил Старскрим, украдкой подходя к паре, его тонкие губные пластины искривились в усмешке, - так.

Синий увеличил обороты своих двигателей. Старскрим вздрогнул, когда вибрация сотрясла стену за ними и пол под ними, и заполнила его аудио-рецепторы невероятно невыносимым шумом.

\- Тандеркрэкер тут думает, что ты слишком юн для этого, - ответил черно-фиолетовый, когда шум утих. Старскрим с интересом отметил, что тот едва среагировал на звук.  _«Вы знаете друг друга хорошо, не так ли?»_

Все еще улыбаясь, Старскрим повернулся в его сторону.  
\- А что ты думаешь… эм… Извиняюсь, я не уверен, что запомнил твое имя.

\- Скайварп.

\- Хорошо, Скайварп. Скажи мне, каково твое мнение?

\- Что ж, - ответил черный сикер, его надлинзовые щитки сошлись к переносице, когда он сосредоточился, - ты, очевидно, знаешь как летать или бы ты не смог прийти сюда и обогнать нас.

Тандеркрэкер нахмурился. Старскрим вздрогнул, ожидая другого рокота, но тот так и не случился.

\- И, очевидно, ты знаешь что-то об энергоне или бы ты не смог найти те залежи, которые мы искали уже с неделю.

\- Скайварп, - предостерег Тандеркрэкер, его оптика ярко светилась.

Скайварп бросил взгляд в сторону своего синего друга:  
\- Ау, успокойся, Тандеркрэкер.

\- Да, - промурлыкал Старскрим, подергивая крыльями от похвалы, - успокойся, Тандеркрэкер. Я здесь, потому что мы все отчаянно нуждаемся в энергоне, и мои навыки полета в купе с моей научной подготовкой гарантируют, что мы найдем его.

Синий сикер нахмурился:  
\- Верно. И ты хорош в этом. Что несомненно. Я могу видеть, почему Скайварп настолько заинтригован. Но…

\- Я еще не закончил, - перебил Скайварп, - ты выглядишь юно, Старшрик или как там тебя.

Старскрим бросил сердитый взгляд. Черный мех, вне всякого сомнения, играл с ним. Он знал имя своего нового Аэро-воздушного командира. Поэтому, что он именно хотел получить из этого?

\- И хорошенький тоже. Ни царапинки. Когда тебя именно создали, кстати?

Старскрим поднял руку, направляя ракету, установленную на ней, прямо на Скайварпа. Его багряная оптика вспыхнула:  
\- Мое имя – Старскрим. И тебя никогда не учили, что спрашивать чей-то возраст, – это не вежливо?

Грохот звука снова вернулся, оглушительный гром, пророкотавший сквозь землю и заставивший Старскрима отшатнуться.

Старскрим осторожно придал своим лицевым пластинам огорченное выражение:  
\- Я не хотел угрожать ему, Тандеркрэкер, - сказал он, когда шум иссяк.

\- Тебе лучше и не начинать, - ответил синий мех.

Оптика Старскрима расширилась:  
\- Конечно же, я и не собирался, - заверил он проникновенно, его голос мягкий и убеждающий, - предполагалось, что мы будем работать вместе, не так ли? Уж лучше, если мы поладим. И мы поладим, - он одарил сикеров широкой улыбкой, - до тех пор, пока вы оба не прекратите произносить речи с… плачевными последствиями.

Тандеркрэкер вздохнул:  
\- Ненавижу это признавать, но он говорит дело.

\- Отлично, - пыхнул Скайварп.

\- И, во всяком случае, что это с тобой? Сначала, ты подлизываешься к новому меху. Затем ты оскорбляешь его, - Тандеркрэкер дернул крыльями, - будто бы ты не можешь решить: ты заинтересован в нем или просто хочешь пустить его на отходы. Я без понятия, почему я вообще терплю твое присутствие.

Скайварп умышленно проигнорировал его.  
\- Ставлю на то, что пылкие крылышки только что сошли с конвейера. Шлак, я готов поспорить, что сегодня, – его первая энергоновая миссия, чтобы там ни говорило Высшее командование об его ранге.

\- А что, если это так? – Фыркнул Старскрим, распрямляясь, - несомненно, я намного лучше ищу энергон, чем вы, старички. Может быть, вы двое, просто... устарели.

\- А что? – Передразнил Скайварп, тщательно изучая недавно созданный корпус Старксрима безошибочно плотоядным взглядом, -  _а что_ же, интересно, ты еще не успел сделать?

Старскрим ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
\- Почему бы вам двоим не подойти сюда и не выяснить все самим?


End file.
